Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010)
Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil is an Emmy Nominated animated television series created by animator Sandro Corsaro. The series is executive-produced and directed by Chris Savino and Sandro Corsaro. The show aired between February 13, 2010 and December 2, 2012, consisting of 52 episodes. With the Voice Talents of 'Main Cast' *Charlie Schlatter as Kick Buttowski *Matt Jones as Gunther Magnuson 'Secondary Cast' *Brian Stepanek as Harry Buttowski *Danny Cooksey as Brad Buttowski *Emily Osment as Kendall Perkins *Eric Christian Olsen as Wade *Grey DeLisle as Brianna Buttowski *John DiMaggio as Mr. Vickle *Kari Wahlgren as Honey Buttowski *Maria Bamford as Jackie Wackerman *Mindy Sterling as Ms. Chicarelli 'Minor Cast' *Adam Carolla as One-Eyed Jackson (ep14) *Alyssa Milano as Scarlett Rosetti (ep20) *April Winchell as Helga Magnuson *Brian Doyle Murray as Clerk *Brian Vanholt as Boom McCondor (ep15) *Carl Edwards as Eddie Clutch (ep30) *Carl Faruolo as Howie, Papercut Peterson *Carlos Alazraqui as Amigo Grande (ep34), Big Guy (ep34), Principal Rival (ep41), Sanchez (ep9) *Clancy Brown as Magnus Magnuson *Danny Jacobs as Bjorgen (ep23), Moog (ep19), Rowdy Remington *David DeLuise as Dead Man Dave (ep33) *Debbie Reynolds as Mrs. Vanderdeth (ep33) *Dick Vitale as Viking Mayor (ep44) *Doug Brochu as Abbie *Dwight Howard as Rock Callahan *Ed O'Neill as Grandpa Buttowski (ep25) *Emmanuelle Chriqui as Kelly (ep21) *Eric Bauza as Mr. Huang (ep39), Robots (ep52) *Fred Tatasciore as Janitor, The Director (ep50) *Greg Cipes as Emo Kid, Horace *Harland Williams as Pantsy *Henry Winkler as Principal Henry *J.B. Smoove as City Safety Inspector (ep34), Inspector (ep49) *James Arnold Taylor as Jock Wilder *Jay Harris as Brick Bristol (ep26) *Jeff Bennett as Announcer (ep20), Billy Stumps, Grubby Schmidt (ep43), Mall Cop (ep48), Tow Truck Driver (ep43), Walter (ep23) *Jeffrey Tambor as CEO (ep13) *Jess Harnell as Announcer (ep4) *Jessica DiCicco as Penelope Patterson *Jim Parsons as Larry Wilder (ep40) *Joanna Garcia as Shannon (ep29) *John Henson as Chuck Glarman (ep42) *Ken Campbell as Razz *Kevin M. Richardson as Lars (ep51), Rock Callahan (ep9) *Leigh Allyn Baker as Aunt Sally (ep37) *Mark Cuban as Mr. Gibble (ep43) *Masasa Moyo as Lauren Ashley (ep35) *Michael Wilbon as Officer Mack (ep42) *Mike Golic as Coach Sternbeck (ep31) *Nestor Carbonell as Javier (ep41) *Pam Adlon as Old Lady (ep36) *Richard Horvitz as Mouth *Rico Rodriguez as Luigi Vendetta (ep28) *Roz Ryan as Mrs. Fitzpatrick *Sandro Corsaro as Anthony Michael DiPazzi, Michael Anthony DiPazzi, Smashin' Sam (ep43) *Scott O'Brien as Dangler, Tugg (ep37) *Simon Helberg as Ronaldo *Skai Jackson as Madison *Stacy Ferguson as April (ep36) *Suzanne Blakeslee as Librarian, Grandma Rosie (ep47) *Tiffany Thornton as Teena Sometimes (ep20) *Tom Kenny as Don Zaza (ep34), Kyle *Tony Hawk as Hush *Tony Kornheiser as Officer Irwin *Tony Reali as The Dark One (ep52) *Veronica Cartwright as Gym Teacher (ep50), Ms. Dominic (ep18), PE Teacher (ep31) *Will Forte as Gordon Gibble 'Additional Voices By' *Andrea Baker *Dee Bradley Baker *Leigh-Allyn Baker *Maria Bamford *Eric Bauza *Jeff Bennett *Suzanne Blakeslee *Clancy Brown *Greg Cipes *Danny Cooksey *Sandro Corsaro *Jim Cummings *Romi Dames *Grey DeLisle *Jessica DiCicco *John DiMaggio *Brian Doyle Murray *Carl Faruolo *Keith Ferguson *Jennifer Hale *Jess Harnell *Simon Helberg *Richard Horvitz *Danny Jacobs *Matt Jones *Lisa Kaplan *Tom Kenny *Sunil Malhotra *Masasa Moyo *Eric Christian Olsen *Emily Osment *Kevin M. Richardson *Charlie Schlatter *Brian Stepanek *Cat Taber *Fred Tatasciore *James Arnold Taylor *Josh Robert Thompson *Kari Wahlgren *Gary Anthony Williams *Harland Williams *April Winchell *Wally Wingert *Adam Wylie *Chiara Zani Category:Cartoons Category:2010 Cartoons